The Book
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: "If power is what you wish to achieve, you must first ask yourself how to obtain it, and what's standing in you're way. Once you know all of that, go after it. And get rid of everything that stands in your way, regardless of what it is. If you hesitate in your quest, then you are doomed to fail." Henry Stokes, The Ultimate Guide to Villainy, 2nd Edition. How it all began.


_**Another idea on Xiaolin Showdown. Let's begin, shall we?**_

* * *

The Book

**Chapter One**

It was another typical day at the Xiaolin Temple. The monks were doing a training exercise with Master Fung, up until Dojo started yelling. "Woah! Kids, we gotta jet. Another Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself." The dragon stated as he slithered in, opening the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu when the monks were nearby.

"It's the Pendulum Pendant," he began explaining, showing the picture of a chain holding a gem in the shape of an arrow with a curved tip. "It's power can slice through any and everything possible." He stated as they watched the image of a warrior swing the pendant, letting the chain get longer before swinging it at a log and slicing it in half. The dragon shuttered, closing the scroll. "Just make sure it's not swinging at you."

"Then we have no time to waste," Omi said as Dojo grew large. They flew off, heading towards a dense forest in western China. Landing only at the sight of the same evil boy genius who showed up at each Shen Gong Wu hunt, followed by his robots. "Jack Spicer. Prepare for a humiliating defeat!" Omi yelled, getting into a battle stance.

Jack smirked. "I don't think so, Chrome Dome! Jackbots, attacks!" He commanded.

The robots came at them, guns at the ready. The four spread out, quickly wasting away the machines, even as they were fired at.

"Wudai Neptune, Ice!"

"Wudai Mars, Fire!"

"Wudai Star, Wind!"

"Wudai Crater, Earth!"

They stood in the clearing, Jack cursing as he left defeated. "Haha! Now for the Shen Gong-" Omi's sentence was cut short, a new voice echoing in the distance.

"Ow!" It cried. The four Wudai Warriors stood straight before heading in the direction of the person in question. It was a woman in her early twenties, with pale white skin, long, messy white hair, her left eye shining a light blue, while her right was covered by an eye patch. She wore a long sleeved, green shirt, with a pair of blue jeans, brown hiking boots, and a small bag on her back.

From what it appeared, the shots from the Jackbots may have missed the Xiaolin, but they hit the path above, where the woman was walking on, making her stumble to the ground. She was clutching her left boot, repressing the urge to shed tears. It didn't take much to know that the fall had hurt her.

"Are you all right?" Kimiko asked first as they all gathered around her.

The woman looked up at her, her being beginning to shake as she said: "S-something...something hit my leg." She informed them.

Kimiko stayed by her, a hand on her shoulder while the guys went to look at the afflicted area. They knew something hit her, but they weren't expecting what they found.

After lifting her pant leg a bit, they saw a chain hooked into a loop that held an oddly shaped, black gem. And from what it appeared, the wound was deep. "Oh boy," Dojo said, popping out from Omi's collar, a hand on his chin. "We found the Pendulum Pendant, alright." He said.

The woman looked at Kimiko. "What?" She asked confused.

"We'll explain later. Right now, we need to get you to a doctor." She stated.

Raimundo shook his head. "There's not a hospital around here for miles." He informed her, remembering all the greenery they passed along the way.

Omi nodded. "Then we'll have to bring her to Master Fung. He will know what to do."

Dojo grew large again, frightening the woman further as her eyes grew wide. Clay moved then, picking her up gently. "It's alright, Ma'am. You ain't got nothin' to fear from Dojo, or from us. I give ya my word." The woman was still shaking, but she still nodded at the cowboy.

They boarded Dojo then, flying back to the temple with her.

* * *

_**Well, it's new for me (again). It's amazing what you can think of while going through fan art.**_

_**Anyways, thanks for reading and do tell me how I did. I want this story to be good, here.**_

_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


End file.
